Bye Bye baby
by Arrowkid21
Summary: A fun day at the beach sends Diana to her death. Who is to blame Caine or Samira?


**This is the first time I had written something like this tell how I did Disclaimer: I don't own the gone books blah blah**

***sorry for any grammer/spelling errors you find***

*~ CAIN POV~*

I couldn't stand to look at her. Everything about her reminded me of Diana. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her everything was all Diana. I loved my daughter with all my heart but hated her at the same time. It was all her fault Diana wasn't here right now. Well maybe it wasn't all her fault. The hardest decision I ever had to make hadn't taken me more than two seconds. It was just a regular Saturday. We had decided to go to the beach. Well me and Samira had decided, we just dragged Diana along. As soon as we got to the beach Samira ditched us and went surfing with her friends.

*~ SAMIRA POV~*

"Don't go to far out! "

That was the last thing my mother said to me before she... before she. I cry every night since that terrible accident and I know he did to.

I knew he blamed me like it was all my fault.

Maybe it was.

No, no it wasn't he didn't have to choose me. he just did!

Because he loves you!

More than he loves her!

I was fighting with myself. I had finally gone crazy. I could believe it to. I felt guilty because I knew deep down that he loved me as much as he loved her. I felt guilty for being the reason he had to choose between us. Guilty because I knew, I was the reason my mother was was dead

"Samira lets go we cant be late!"

I heard my fathers voice yell upstairs. I checked myself in the mirror one last time adjusted my black dress and ran downstairs.

*~ CAIN POV~*

She had not listened to the last warning, the last thing her mother had ever said to her, she went out to far. A huge wave came crashing down, lightning and thunder dominated the sky. Everyone had abandoned the beach he and Diana were the only one still there looking, searching for Samira.

"SAMIRA!"

"SAMIRA!"

"Cain, Cain there she is. shes out there I'm going to get her"

"What? Diana no!"

But it was to late she was already out into the ocean swimming, swimming straight towards the storm. Without a second thought I jumped in after her. We reached Samira with ease but she was panicking and fell straight through the water. The waves pushed us more and more out into the sea. I finally got a hold of Samira who was only half conscious. I was able to fight the waves but Diana wasn't, the waves carried her farther and farther. It was the first time in a long time that I wished I had my telekinesis power. But that had come with the FAYZ and since the FAYZ was gone so were the powers. I knew I had to make a choice let Samira go and get Diana or save Samira and let Diana go. And for the first time ever I chose someone else over Diana.

*~ SAMIRA POV~*

The pastor called me up to say a few words about my mother. I didn't want to but my eyes wondered to her casket. Her face was still. There was no gleam in her eyes, her signature, manipulative, loving smile was missing. She was still, not like she was in real life. But this was real life. She wasnt loss like everyone have said she was dead. Dead and never to be found her body stuck in a wooden casket for all eternity.

I recited a poem I had written to say during the ceremony

"The church is full of people who have come to say goodbye

But no one wants to see you go.

And we're all left asking why?

In our pain and tears we share

A heartache that cannot heal

but in our minds we will keep Memories no one can steal

We all can feel your hand in ours

And see your loving face You haven't gone I feel you here

A love I cant replace you meant so much to each of us

And in our hearts your always be

I hope you can see

how precious you were To them, to us, to me."

"My mother was an amazing person who gave up her life for... for" I broke down and started to cry in front of the whole church, my family, and mothers friends. My dad came and escorted me away from that place

*~CAIN POV~*

"Daddy I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. I...I didn't mean to" she cried into my chest I patted her back and whispered through teary eyes

"Its okay it wasn't your fault, don't cry, please don't cry"

I don't know how long we stayed like this. With her head in my shoulders we both grieving for our lost. Someone came up behind me " the service is over were going to the the cemetery now"

Samira picked up her head and whispered in a voice that clearly showed she had been crying  
" Uncle Sam?"

"yes sweety"

she got up and gave him hug when she pulled away she turned back to me

"aren't you coming daddy?"

"yeah in just a moment."

"Cain are you alright?" Sam asked in a concerned voice

"as much as I could be in a time like this" I answered " just give me a moment".

When he left I asked out loud

"would Diana have done the same thing?" "did I make the right choice?"

The wind blew across my face and I could have swear I felt someones hands in mine.

A violet Dana's favorite flower flew into my face I caught it with gentle fingers.

I knew without any doubt that I had made the right choice. The choice Diana wanted me to make.

I stood their just smiling at nothing.

Sam was yelling at me, but I didn't move I was frozen.

He came up behind me "dude I know you got some problems but we got to get moving."

He looked up to my face and saw my smile. His eyes wondered in the direction mine were. He saw nothing.

He half dragged me to the stretched car muttering to himself

"maybe the boys gone crazy again"

"No not crazy just made the right choice that's all."

When her casket was lowered into the hole I dropped the single violet on her grave.

*~3 MONTHS LATER~*

*~SAMIRA POV~*

Today we went to visit mothers grave. For the first time since she had been buried. Her grave was decorated in violets. Beautiful violets everywhere on the grave. "

How did they get there?" I asked my father

He shrugged "maybe someone put them there."

"Yeah maybe" I said in a distant voice not quite believing what I was saying.

I knew somewhere out there my mother was looking down on us. Watching over us smiling, happy, in a place better then where she had left.

**Liked it? hate it?**

**please review :)**


End file.
